Books
by Miss Sunday Of The 7th Key
Summary: In which Lee and Gaara learn to never judge a book by it's cover. Leegaa, AU, high school fic. Kinda a fluff, with major amounts of humor- borderline crack, actually. Popular!Lee and Geek!Gaara, with a surprise twist...


I just had the urge to write this… Idk, I had to put something High School eventually.

Okay, for some news-

Rouge Et Noir La Amour (SasuGaa story) is being put on hold until I get more fans.

Cat Burglar (ItaSasu) is going to be a slow updater, since apparently I have ISSUES with spending too much time on a computer.

Remind to kill an OC's mom when I make a new story involving one.

I started a new story- Swastika Boy, a Hetalia thriller. Check it out! Chapters are short, but so is the story.

Kuroshitsuji III is nearing the end, with the next chapter coming out on Monday! Check that out too!

Make sure to scope out my DA account too! I am VocaloidYume77. Tell you guys what, you guys send me a message on my DA page, and I'll make you a free picture for your FF account. How's that? Anything to get you guys interested in my art! ;P

Be on the lookout for my Anti!SasuSaku story, Love Love Nightmare (or BitCrushe), based off Hatsune Miku's (and Teto's) very Yandere song, which is coming out sooner than later.

Alright, smut- fans, take your cookies like the bastards you are. -_-' you probably skipped this entire alert.

**_MY PANTIES ARE BRIGHT PINK WITH TOBI'S REAL FACE ON THE CROTCH, AND IS OFTEN COVERED WITH CHEESE AND YOUR MOM'S JIZZ!_**

There, see, now you read that, and are now reading the rest of the alert. Damn Straight.

If you were reading the rest of the alert… I'm so sorry. I'm on drugs, if that helps.

* * *

><p>It had to be a crime, Lee thought with a glare at the front.<p>

It had to be against the law for someone from Tokyo- Oh-So-Prestigious Sunagakure District, A.K.A Genius Capital of the EARTH, Tokyo- to be in a school like Konoha, the most athletic school in Japan.

And he had to be such a… nerd.

Honestly, what was the moron thinking, looking like that? Lee knew he was awkward looking himself (so he felt a bit hypocritical thinking those things), but, unlike his years as a preteen, he actually _tried_ to look good. And he had to admit, he looked pretty damn sexy when he did so.

BUT NOOOOOO.

Not Gaara Hyoudai.

THIS moron (socially a moron, of course) was dressed, as custom, in his old school's white uniform, wearing it exactly how it was supposed to- like it was suffocating the poor boy. His red hair had a serious grease issue, and was slicked to the side in a ridiculous comb-over. His horn-rimmed glasses covered his eyes, the shine obscuring any chance of catching them. His lips were set into a firm grimace, like the room had a horrible smell.

Lee felt better about himself just looking at the guy.

"Class, Gaara will attending our school from now on. Please treat him with courtesy. Gaara, would you care to say something before you take your seat, so you're more comfortable?"

Lee resisted a scoff. _He looks so constipated, talking might it make worse. Just let him sit._

Gaara remained silent, his head turning to (what Lee guessed was to) stare at Iruka-Sensei like he was stupid. Then, after Iruka broke eye contact with a rather frightened flinch, the shorter male took a seat in the very back of the class.

Rock Lee sighed with relief- he was in the front. He'd hate to argue with the freak over his title as, "Class Smarty Pants."

* * *

><p>Lee wasn't like that- cruel. No, he was actually the sweetest boy one would ever meet. He treated everyone- even the stuck-up Uchiha Sasuke- with the utmost respect and kindness.<p>

It was just the simple fact that he was… how would one put it? Territorial. This was _his_ school. Just because Gaara had an IQ of 188 (one point higher than Lee's own, to be honest) didn't mean he'd give up his title as one of the, "Golden Boys."

To explain this, there was a group of juniors and seniors at Konoha called, "The Golden Boys". Each one excelled at a certain thing.

Sasuke (a junior) was the most handsome boy at school (and flamboyantly metro). He could make anyone- regardless of age, race, color, sex, and religion- want to dim the lights with him around. He was also the best rapper in their group, but that's not common knowledge since his parents would kill him (literally) if they found out he was anything close to what they've dubbed, "Ghetto".

Or like his brother.

Who was a stripper.

Which was INCREDIBLY hilarious to bring up, considering his, and I quote, "Douchebag friends" had him jump out of a cake for his sixteenth birthday.

Naruto (a junior) was the best musician at school. The way he hit a cord and ripped on a guitar was like watching the Big Bang with 3D glasses. Epic. No funny story though, it was usually Sasuke that suffered the humiliation.

Shikamaru (a senior, since he skipped a grade) was the smartest boy at school. He had an IQ of an inhuman 299- higher than Einstein's.

Kiba (a junior) was the best skateboarder. He could pull a manual. IN AIR. TWICE. IN ONE LAUNCH.

Neji (a senior) was the leader and Lee's best friend. He was the Hall Monitor, Class President, and Vale–De-Victorian-Whatever-The-Hell-You-Call-It. The dude was also the richest, with Sasuke following VERY close behind.

And Lee (a senior) was the best track runner. EVER.

Eva ever? Eva ever.

He was wanted by not only Japan, but America, Brazil, and even England. Of course, he was going with his good 'ol Japan, but he liked the attention at the moment, and didn't let the information leak.

And if Gaara thought he was going to get in and get free yogurt (because really, the only thing better than free yogurt was sex, and NONE of them got any), he had another thing coming. Lee, being the good man that he was, could only be annoyed by his existence from afar- he wouldn't hurt the boy.

Physically.

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys see Hyoudai today? I think he doesn't move his mouth at all because he's got some nasty braces! And did you see his uniform? Talk about, 'evil scientist from Planet Loser'." Sasuke drawled, biting into his apple.<p>

It was lunch time on the ninth day of Gaara's arrival. Already he was proving to be a pure annoyance to the boys. So far, he'd not only stolen their original lunch table, but when they tried to get it back, they each got a scolding from the Principal, Tsunade. Not only that, but he did it all without saying a single word. And that wasn't it. He'd also stolen Sasuke's (potential) women by becoming an after-school tutor. He'd cut Naruto off while getting ramen, and he- and Lee was in tears of agony because of this- CORRECTED SHIKAMARU. As in when Shikamaru wrote an answer to a rather long, strung-out Math equation, Gaara had walked up and corrected him. Without saying a single word.

Lee shrugged nonchalantly. "He bothers me… He looks like a no-gooder." He muttered.

Naruto let out a gasp that may have been too dramatic. "Whoa, if Lee says he's no good, then it's gotta be true! Lee doesn't talk about anyone bad! Neh, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, slapping Lee's shoulder gently with the back of his hand as he swallowed his water. "You know, I bet the prick is one of those porn addicts, that's why he looks so far away in class. He's fantasizing about getting a dildo shoved up his-"

"AHEM."

"-Oh. Sorry, Neji. Forgot."

Neji rolled his eyes at the junior. "Fools." He stated, tapping the brunet and blond on the head gently with his (obviously dirty magazine) newspaper. "I know an addict, and he's got too good of grades to be an addict. He's probably got Down Syndrome or something."

Shikamaru interrupted with a crunch of his potato chip. "No. I've been studying that disease; his face isn't set that way. Plus Chouji says he saw a tiny, itsy-bitsy glimpse of him without his glasses, and his face is really set, like marble. People usually with Down Syndrome have round cheeks and droopy eyes."

"Oooh… Ohmigod, Naruto, I'm so sorry! I had no idea you had Down Syndrome! Gawsh, all these years of calling you a dobe…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, SASUKE! That's not funny! …Okay maybe it is a little, BUT STILL!"

"Hey, Naruto, what's the plural for box?"

"Eh… Boxen! And the, the moose is meesen! MEESEN!"

Lee howled with laughter as they replayed Naruto's first attempt at grammar, his head hitting the table in an undignified manner.

Kiba grinned darkly. "Remember Kakashi Sensei's pregnancy scare with Anko-Sensei? What was that he said?" He asked, knowing the answer, but he just loved to hear it.

Sasuke, without skipping a beat, answered, "I think it was, 'I don't care if it's a boy or girl- I just hope its quiet'."

Neji let out a loud, drawn-out groan when he realized the meaning. "That's bad! You guys are going to Hell for that!" He shouted, smacking Sasuke across the head.

Naruto let out a snort. "Naw, ask him! Kakashi said that! It's a still-born joke! Heh, get it?"

"Yeah, Kakashi is going to Hell…" Sasuke mumbled, snickering.

"So are you, Fag!"

"ASIAN METROSEXUAL, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

That was the only time the group was loud and rambunctious- the only time they were normal boys. The "Golden Boy" thing had started because they all became friends and people took notice that they were all gifted. The saying, "Great people draw great company" applied for them. It was really Naruto and Kiba who brought the light-hearted feeling to the table (literally), but everyone didn't un-encourage it. Sasuke was cold and quiet until he was introduced to his friends; then, his personality did a complete 180. He was a joker, just like Naruto, and laughed just as loudly as Kiba. Neji was almost exactly the same, except his wasn't as morally unsound. Lee… Lee just laughed. He wasn't very interesting, he feared.

Suddenly, a certain redhead crossing their paths instantly sapped up the mood, changing it to dark and hatred-filled. Everyone turned to glare daggers while Gaara turned his head a bit, his fine brow raising. After the glares wouldn't cease, he silently turned his head back and continued on his way. The youthful senior raised an eyebrow.

He could've sworn the boy was looking right at him… but with those glasses, it was impossible to tell.

Lee crossed his arms as his friends argued over which mental disability Gaara actually had the moment the boy left, as though they had never deterred from the original subject to begin with. "I wonder what his deal is…" He trailed off. He sighed tiredly, reaching for his bento. "I wish there was some way we could find out…"

"Yeah…"

It took about five minutes of silent eating for the light bulbs to brighten in their heads, and they all gave out a shout at once.

"_FOLLOW HIM_!"

Naruto slammed his fists on the table, spilling Sasuke's water onto Shikamaru, who gave out a grunt of annoyance but nothing else since it was only water. "IT'S BRILLIANT! We follow the guy home today, and since its Friday, see what he does on his weekends!" he cried, fist pumping the air like he was the only one who thought of it.

"Yeah, Naru-tan! The one thing that tells the most about a person is what they do on a weekend!"

Lee slammed his palm on the table. "It's decided, then! One of us will follow Gaara home from school tomorrow, and see whether he just sleeps or doubles as a stripper."

Kiba, Lee, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru paused for a moment as they simultaneously thought of that image. They all cringed in utter horror.

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"NOT IT!"

"DAMN IT!"

* * *

><p>"Shit…"<p>

Lee grunted in utter fury. How dare they? He always lost at that game, and they knew it! He sighed angrily. "Why me…? I really don't want to see him dressed as Miku Hatsune…" He muttered darkly.

He paused in walking down the warm city street to check his reflection- he had to make sure he didn't look too suspicious. But no, he looked exactly like he normally had, nothing out of the ordinary- round, cobalt eyes, somewhat shaggy ebony hair. He'd given up on trying to look like his dad, and was growing his bangs out again. He thought he looked better then. His eyebrows were trimmed and plucked (done by his favorite gal Sakura) until they were only just over bushy and not caterpillars. He smiled, glad then that he'd gotten his braces off the year before- he was handsome then.

_Nah… not handsome. Good-looking. Sasuke's the handsome one, _Lee thought with a frown. _That's why girls love him._

He wished that people would notice him like they did the Uchiha, but they were all focused on his emo/metro attitude. He wasn't Gackt, but he deserved some sort of affection, right?

He sighed. _That's not the reason people ignore you, Lee, and you know that._

Indeed, the main reason nobody liked Lee was that it was public knowledge that he was gay. He lived in a world where only the people who knew him beforehand didn't care, and the rest treated him like a nobody. He didn't mind though, it helped him know who his real friends were.

"Excuse me… may I take your picture?"

Lee jumped at the sudden and utterly strange question. He turned his head to meet a pair of ebony eyes, like his own, except a bit more serious looking. He smiled, extending his hand to shake a rather pale one in greeting. "Oh. I know you. Your name… It's Sai, right?" He asked, tilting his head.

The boy was Sai, a homeschooled, future NEET in Lee's neighborhood. He was recovering from being a shut-in; therefore his complexion and all around looks weren't too great. But damn, was he a brilliant artist. He'd definitely become a Golden Boy when he went to Konoha- that and he was Sasuke's cousin.

Sai nodded, throwing on a fake smile that Lee swallowed. "You looked like a spy, staring into that window so intensely." He told him, holding up his camera. "I'd love a picture for future reference."

Lee raised an eyebrow, but smiled wider anyways. "Yeah. Sure." He stated. He did the same pose as he did a moment ago (trying not to laugh), not moving until he heard the distinctive click of a camera.

"Okay, thanks."

With that, Sai walked away, smiling pleasantly. Lee chuckled to himself. _He's a nice guy, but just a little queer for society. I'll pray for him when I get home._

And, as he turned his head, he saw one of the most shocking and surprising things in his entire life.

Gaara.

"Neh, neh, Sis, don't worry, I'll be fine! It's just a little party, don't worry! Hey, maybe one of the brothers is single, eh?"

Lee's jaw almost hit the cement, he was so shocked. It was Gaara, alright- the complexion and hair color were exactly the same. But he was wearing no glasses, and his hair wasn't greasy, nor was it combed. In fact, it was pleasantly mussed (the messy, sexed-up look that Naruto would KILL for) with his bangs falling into his eyes.

_Oh, God, his eyes_, Lee thought with a gulp. They were the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his entire life. They were a beautiful jade green with a hint of sapphire, hidden under heavy eyeliner. Lee didn't even know the boy wore makeup! Not only that, his eyelashes were impossibly long, and they made him look like some sort of model. But it wasn't just their appearance- it was the way they expressed the life in them. They were so intelligent, yet soft, like he could understand anything said to him with the gentleness of a lover.

His body was the exact opposite of what Lee suspected, which was overweight by several pounds. He was slim, but not anorexic, and Lee could see the curves of his hips from under his black sleeveless tee. His lime green skinny jeans splattered with black paint spots accented his legs that obviously said he didn't work out with the lack of muscle definition, but didn't say that he spent all his time eating fried chicken. In fact, Lee mused as his expression faded back to indifferent with the hint of a smile; they looked rather… grope-able.

Lee blushed at the thought, then harder at the redhead's next action.

Gaara had turned to give some younger girls (who were giving him doe-eyes) directions and now had his back to Lee, exposing a rear that made most women weep with envy. Plump, round, and absolutely fuck-able.

In short, Gaara was NOTHING like how he was at school. He even wore stylish clothes- black sleeveless tee, white scarf, lime green skinny jeans, and black combat boots. His ears were studded from lobe to the top of the rims with black diamonds, and the white belt around his waist pulled the whole outfit together perfectly.

_HOW IN GOD'S NAME IS THIS THE SAME PERSON?_

When Gaara turned around, he immediately caught Lee's eyes as they widened with surprise. His face automatically fell, and his turned it to the side as he walked by.

Lee felt a pit of guilt in his stomach. _I can imagine why he doesn't like me… I've been so cruel to him at school… oh, now even I hate me! Crap! Why did he have to be so god damn-!_

"Beautiful."

Gaara immediately paused in walking. He turned his head; the grimace Lee knew was now more like a pout on his face. Lee felt his face turn dark red. Had he said the last part aloud?

"Look, if you're going to follow me and try to do some sort of initiation on me, forget it. I don't want to deal with you today. I have somewhere to be."

The brunet melted at the boy's voice. It was lighter than he thought it would be, with a slight accent, but husky in a way that sent chills down his spine. Lee guessed the redhead had one killer laugh.

He frowned deeply, inwardly wincing at the spot-on analysis from the smaller. "I want… to apologize. About the other day." He declared honestly, shocking himself that it actually was, crossing his arms. He didn't want to admit that he was stalking him for blackmail. In fact, the idea seemed rather dirty then, and the boy felt horrible that even considered it. His father definitely taught him better. "It's not fair that we treated you so unkindly."

Gaara's expression didn't change, to Lee's surprise. "Penny for every time I heard that." He answered in a sad tone. Then, he turned on his heels and stalked off.

Lee felt an immense sense of loss as the boy walked away. _W-Wait, I said I was sorry! Is that not enough for him? Oh, man! I can't let him get away! _He thought frantically. He occurred to him for a split second that his emotions were now a bit extreme for someone he just met- actually met-, but after that split second he reasoned that Gaara was just that beautiful of a person. And he was that youthful of a man.

The bet was completely forgotten as the senior took off after the boy as discreetly as possible. One thing was decided. He had to see what else Gaara hid.

* * *

><p>"OH! Baby Boy! Nice to see you! Aw, gimme a hug!"<p>

Lee raised an eyebrow. He'd followed Gaara all the way to the other side of town, to a more suburban area. It explained why Gaara was fit- he walked EVERYWHERE. If it wasn't for the fact that Lee was on the track team and ran for a living, he would have given up.

But Gaara was just that unbelievably drop-dead.

The redhead had stopped at a middle-aged woman's house, and was currently giggling as the lady suffocated him in a hug.

He'd been right, Lee realized with a blissful smile. His laugh was perfect.

"Nice to see you too, Momo. Where are the-?"

"Oh, in the back, like always! They've been waiting for you. It's so cute!" "Momo" let Gaara in, and then promptly shut the door, muffling the high energy music playing inside and obscuring Lee's view of the many adults in the house.

The senior narrowed his eyes in suspicion. _Why is Gaara at an adult's party? Most of those people were at least forty and older! Oh, God, he's not really a stripper, is he?_

Lee gulped. He had to get Gaara out of there. He ran to the door with blinding speed. He knocked as though a pack of dogs were chasing him, his eyes wide with worry.

He had no idea why he had a sudden attraction to Gaara. Perhaps it was because he finally knew what the boy looked like? Or maybe it was because he seemed so… nice. He'd helped those girls without complaint even though they were obviously tourists; he'd greeted the woman with respect, and even refrained from insulting Lee when he'd spotted him.

He had to know what else he was missing!

"Oh, hello there. Are you a friend of Gaara's?"

Lee jumped as Momo stood at the door, a brow raised. She had short, tan-colored hair and brown eyes, and heavy makeup.

He smiled nervously. "Yeah. Can I get him?" He asked.

To his shock, Momo grinned. "Nonsense! He's on duty. You, however, are free to come in!"

The brunet paled. _But I don't want to be a stripper..._ Nonetheless, Lee accepted the offer. He was going to have a lot to explain to his father.

Momo giggled. "Relax, love. Intimidated by all the old people? Don't worry; these are all just the parents. Gaara and the kids are in the back." She stated, walking towards the door near the kitchen. She continued, "Gosh, what luck… I was worried Gaara couldn't handle babysitting fifteen kids, but if his friend is going to be helping, then I'm certain they'll behave!" She smiled gently, and stopped outside the window.

It was true- Gaara was handing out slices of cake to quite a few children, and speaking to a little girl with orange hair in four pigtails. He'd finished, and was now being led over to a chair by three or four ten-year-old females.

"But even without you, he still does wonders. Udon loves Gaara more than he loves his own father! And Konohamaru treats him like he's his big brother."

Lee listened with a mixture of awe, relief, and surprise. _So he's a babysitter… Wow… this lady talks so highly of him, _he realized with a smile. "Well, to be honest, I followed him here thinking he was a stripper or something. He hates me because I'm not very nice to him. But… I didn't know him. So now that I see he's not what I thought he was, I want to be nice from now on." He explained. And it was true- he did want to be nice to the boy. Not because he was good looking; because he was the real Golden Boy.

Momo had been scowling throughout Lee's explanation, but brightened at the end. "Hm. Then you must be Rock Lee. Okay then… I see why he likes you."

Before the brunet registered that was even said, he was thrown out into the backyard.

* * *

><p>"Oh, gawsh, I'm just so perty!" Gaara joked as he wiped off the blue paint on his face. "Aren't you guys a little too old to be using finger paint to make me look like a clown?"<p>

Konohamaru giggled. "Yeah, but it never gets old to see you looking like a clown."

"And we don't even need to paint your hair!"

Gaara rolled his eyes. "Hm. Whatever. Beat it, before I tell your mom about the dirty magazines." He threatened with a smirk.

Konohamaru stiffened, and, with a yelp, he took off to play with his new toys.

"I didn't expect you to be good with kids."

Gaara turned his head to meet a pair of ebony eyes. He narrowed his own jade. "What are you doing here?" He asked in a low tone, his fists clenching.

Lee sighed. "I wanted to see if you were going towards a strip joint or something."

"What? Why? So you could take pictures and tell all your stupid friends?"

"No. So I could drag you out."

Gaara's eyes widened at that. He growled, turning his head back around. "Whatever. I don't care."

Lee stood next to Gaara, his ebony eyes examining the boy beneath him. If his guesses were correct, Gaara must not be a popular person with his fellow teen, hence why he was friendly to everyone except Lee and the kids at his school. That, however, didn't explain why he dressed like a nerd at school.

The taller boy chuckled. "You don't really wear glasses, do you?"

The shorter didn't answer for a moment. "No. I don't. I have contacts."

"Why do you dress so stiffly at school? Tell me that, and I might just leave you alone." _Smooth, Lee…Heh, this isn't that hard._

"Oh really now? Well, with that offer, how could I refuse?" Gaara answered sarcastically. He called Konohamaru over with a sharp call. "You mind if I talk to my coworker for a moment, Kono-no-no?"

Konohamaru shrugged. "Whatever. If Momo finds you, you can take her crap."

The redhead rolled his eyes, and took Lee by the sleeve of his shirt. The contact sent a hum of joy down Lee's spine, and he fought the grin.

Once they were in the corner of the yard, Gaara turned, his arms crossed stiffly. "If you must know why I dress so, 'stiffly', as you put it, it's because I don't want to be chastised for my looks."

"Oh, big word. Why? You're, uh… attractive." _Not making that mistake twice…_

"…Thanks, I guess… But I refuse to have every person trying to molest me when I need to get into college."

Lee raised an eyebrow. _He would rather be a nerd that makes excellent grades than a popular kid? Wow… that's… wow. Really, really, really **not** shallow. _"I get it. Grades must be really important, huh?" Lee asked.

Immediately he regretted it. Gaara's face fell, until he was close to breaking Lee's heart. "Getting into college is the only way I can be away from everything…" He trailed off, his eyes seeing something Lee didn't.

Suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and they were back to judging. "This is why you will go back to school on Monday and tell your friends that you saw absolutely nothing. You couldn't even find my house. Get it?" Gaara ordered, fists once again clenched.

Lee tilted his head. He had one last question. "Who am I when you look at me?"

The redhead huffed. "Shallow. Annoying. Cares only about his own life. Shall I go on?"

The brunet felt his limbs tremble at the insults. Was he really _shallow_? When had that happened? He thought back, and felt sick to his stomach. Gaara had been right- he was shallow. He left his cousin TenTen in the dust when he became friends with Naruto, and he'd hated Gaara solely because he looked exactly like Lee did only a few years prior.

He frowned deeply, trying his best to completely express his sincerity. "No… Listen… Gaara. I'm not like that, really. I promise. Give me a chance to get myself back on the right track. I guarantee that I'm just as nerdy as you."

The redhead laughed a bit at that. "I doubt it. You probably don't even know what century the British colonized America."

"Do to! 1700's!"

"I bet you don't know the metal that isn't magnetic."

"Gold. NEXT!"

"Hmpf!"

* * *

><p>Before Lee realized it, they were sitting in the coffee shop on the corner of Gaara's apartment, talking about past teachers and comparing the curriculum of Sunagakure and Konoha, laughing and sharing a bag of Tollhouse cookies like they were best friends.<p>

"Baki-Sensei was the weirdest. His religion required him to wear a turban, and when someone knocked it off, he got arrested for trying to kill them."

"Well, that is a really big offense."

"Yeah, which is why the boy who did it got suspended."

"For a good reason!"

"And how. But Baki-Sensei shouldn't have tried to kill him… maimed, maybe."

Lee chuckled. He didn't know Gaara could be so social, and it was a pleasant breath of fresh air. He was having a conversation with someone who was right on his level. As smart as he was, and who thought as deeply as he did. He didn't have the luxury around his other friends. Sasuke was smart, but an airhead, Naruto was just stupid, Neji talked down to him, Shikamaru didn't want to keep a conversation going, and Kiba… yeah, no.

But Gaara, he could talk to about anything. "So, I'm sitting in Chemistry right? We're doing a experiment. Making a fizzing substance, easy. Then, out of nowhere, this IDIOT decided mixing diet Pepsi in with Mentos is a good idea. Not only did the Pepsi explode, but when it spilled into the experiment, the mixture reacted with it and it caught on fire! God knows how, but it did! I had to get a shower because it got all over me." Lee said, his voice picking up speed.

But Gaara understood every word. He nodded. "We did that experiment in Junior High. What an idiot."

"Tell me about it. Hey, you got the homework from Kurenai-Sensei right? What do you think problem number four meant?"

"Oh, I figured that out right off the bat. It's relating to old Feudal culture and the influences on modern society. It's like this…"

* * *

><p>Lee found the one coffee shop conversation turning into twenty. He watched at least a hundred anime and comic book movies, and encontured several arguments over its accuracy. He found himself sitting next to a redhead in his homeroom in between teachers, and speaking openly with him when paired as lab partners. He discovered that, along with his father, another body would sit on the bleachers to watch him take the Konoha Dragons to the championship.<p>

Weeks turned into a month, then two months.

And Lee fell in love with Gaara. Well, more in love than when he first saw him. It was now deep, profound. Lee's days consisted of the following:

1- Wake up

2- Think about Gaara

3- Eat breakfast

4- Think about Gaara

5- Go to school

6- Think about Gaara

7- Go home

8- Think about Gaara

9- Do homework

10- Think about Gaara

11- Call Gaara

12- Meet him to do homework

13- Not do homework and goof off with Gaara

14- Think about Gaara while being with Gaara

15- Eat dinner

16- Think about Gaara

17- Take shower

18- REALLY think of Gaara (wink, wink)

19- Go to bed

20- Dream of Gaara

And sometimes he mixed it up and met Gaara to do something else. He couldn't imagine his days going by any more perfect. Well, he could, but they involved Gaara as more of a lover than what he was now.

A friend.

A beautiful, graceful, intelligent, kind friend that he loved with every fiber of his being.

And Gaara didn't even know.

* * *

><p>"Lee, this is an intervention." Sasuke declared after they sat their youthful friend down during lunch.<p>

Lee writhed in his seat, his frown deepening. He had to meet Gaara for lunch! What on Earth did they want? "What?" he answered flatly.

Naruto stepped forward. "You've been hanging out with Gaara for two months now. I have no idea what you said to him, or what went on, but you aren't yourself. You've been talking really fast again, and you're using 'youthful' again." He stated.

Lee narrowed his eyes. "Is being youthful an issue? Youth is a flower that blooms a vibrant red-!"

"WE GET IT!" Kiba shouted, covering his ears. "Shut the moron up!"

Neji sighed. "I thought you hated Gaara more than everyone. Why are you letting him follow you around?"

Lee stood, his eyes filling with sadness. "You guys don't understand. You don't know him like I do."

Sasuke huffed. "Oh really? Did you know about his living arrangements?"

The other brunet paused. Whenever he tried to ask Gaara to let him spend the night at his house, the redhead always refused, and clamed up at the mention of family.

Sasuke smirked. "That's what I thought." He stated.

"What?"

"Hm. I did some sniffing around. Turns out Gaara lives with his uncle, because his dad turned out to have been verbally abusing him since he was a child. He even locked him in a closet- which is why the teachers don't turn out all the lights when they show a video and he's in the room, because he's terrified of the dark. His mom died giving birth to him, so his dad writes his name so it reads, "Loveless monster." His uncle is just as bad- has even said in public that he hates him-, but they can't put him anywhere else. So he has to stay there until he graduates. His brother and sister are okay, but they are secretly terrified of him because they think he'll go back to being a brat who beat them both up without mercy."

Lee felt his mouth drop open slowly. That couldn't have been true- that wasn't his Gaara. That was definitely not Gaara, the cruel person that would hurt his family. Gaara was anything but! _Why… why didn't he tell me?_

**_"Getting into college is the only way I can be away from everything…"_**

He covered his mouth, unable to believe that someone would want to be mean to him. He was kind, gentle, and everything else Lee needed in his life.

Was it possible Gaara needed him too?

* * *

><p>"Gaara… We need to talk."<p>

The redhead saw the look in his friend's eyes, and sighed softly. "I have explaining to do, I can tell." He told Lee.

Lee nodded, taking his seat next to the redhead. Currently, they were waiting for the subway. Where Gaara was planning on going, Lee had no idea to. But it didn't matter to him.

As long as he was with Gaara.

Gaara chuckled dryly, his head rising to run through his hair. "Who told you? Uchiha?"

Lee nodded again. "Why did I have to hear about it from him? Why didn't you tell me right off the bat what was wrong?"

"I didn't know you."

"You know me now, right?"

The redhead paused. His face fell even more, and his eyes slid close. "I can't… talk about it. It's not who I am. I don't talk about my issues. I push them aside and pretend it didn't happen."

The brunet glared. "That's not a youthful way to deal with issues! You have to talk to people!"

"Who do I have to talk to?"

"ME! I'm here, right? Tell me everything!"

The elder senior seemed to have forgotten that they were, in fact, inside a subway station. And that it was incredibly crowded. The people walking by paused to give them odd looks, even began wondering if they were performing, which Lee ignored completely.

Gaara suddenly broke out in a fit of somewhat insane giggles, all of which ended with what Lee thought was a short sob. "You are so weird, Lee…" He trailed off. He sighed deeply, and then opened his eyes again, his watery cyan meeting Lee's cobalt.

_Oh, don't cry. Don't cry…_

He snorted. "You want to know everything?"

Lee smiled sadly, nodding quickly.

"Fine. The truth is… My mom isn't dead. She skipped town after I was born because she couldn't take my father any longer. She left me with him. My dad just said she disappeared and then seven years later declared her dead. She was, in a way. He blamed me for making her leave, and locked me away when I wasn't at school or doing his chores. My sister broke down last year and told on him through an anonymous call, so they came and took me to my mom's twin brother- that's why I switched schools. But it's the same story over there… That's why I want to get into college, so I can escape these people who look at me with hatred when I hadn't even done anything."

The elder blinked, only to realize that caused tears to roll down his cheeks. "Gaara… I'm so sorry…" He breathed, his wide eyes filling with more tears. "Damn it… I thought that you were just a loser when you got here… I'm the loser!" he shouted, now fully aware of people cooing in sadness, believing that it was a show. He fisted his own hair, he head shaking back and forth in anger. "God, what the Hell happened to me? I'm not the jock that you saw the first day! I promise! I'll change! Just…" Lee sniffled. He turned to his friend, who was staring like he'd grown a second head.

He swallowed thickly, and discreetly grabbed Gaara's hand. He was sure that he'd get smacked for it, but, to his shock, Gaara's face turned a bright pink. He smiled, squeezing the delicate hand in his own rough one. "Just don't leave me."

Gaara's eyes widened to plates. "You are the only person I know that I can talk to and actually wants to listen, and understands. You are they only person who has had humanity be so mean to them, and still want to go out of their way to help other people out. You have people that look up to you like a hero, just because you have such a beautiful heart. I can't imagine a day without that kind of light anymore…" Lee trailed off, his gaze falling to his shoes and his face heating up. He smiled softly. "I'm telling the truth."

The redhead was silent. And was silent, until the station cleared of most of the people, bored of the show. No other words were spoken. It was a comfortable silence, but a long silence nonetheless.

Lee frowned deeply as they called for the last chance. That train was the last one until the next day. If Gaara wanted to go home, he'd have to get up and hurry. "Is that your train, Gaara?" He asked worriedly, letting go of the redhead's hand. To be honest, he hadn't even realized he'd been holding it still. It just felt natural.

Gaara chuckled, nodding quickly. "I don't want to go home though…" He groaned, his head falling back, exposing a pale, slender neck. "Fuck… Damnit, Lee, I'm sorry. I bet you have a lot of things better to do than hang out with me." He lifted his head back up, turning it back to his friend. "Here I am, talking about my issues…"

Lee smiled warmly, which only seemed to make Gaara annoyed. "Why are you always smiling? What's there to smile about?" He snapped, his teeth grit.

The other boy didn't really understand what he said until the words were already imbedded into Gaara's brain, and didn't regret saying them until a moment afterward. But he said, without hesitance, "Sorry. You make me smile. I can't help it. You're just… too perfect."

The redhead blushed dark red (almost as red as his hair) and looked away quickly. "D-Don't say that kind of stuff… You're a boy, and I'm a boy. People would get the wrong idea about you…"

After the deep, sharp pain at the boy's reaction, Lee couldn't help but snicker at his flustered expression.

What he didn't realize is that Gaara said _you_. Not _us_.

However, he realized it after the subway pulled away from the station. And when he did, his eyes dilated with shock. "Wait, why did you say 'you'? Don't you care about your own reputation?"

At that, Gaara blushed darker. "Lee, I already told you I was gay." He declared. He frowned slightly, and then his expression changed to horror when Lee's mouth dropped open in shock. Of all the things he forgot to tell his best friend…

"I… I didn't tell you?"

_No, but that is the best fucking news I've heard all day._

Lee smirked. "How youthful! You're worried that you'll ruin my rep if everyone finds out I have a gay friend!" He exclaimed. His grinned widened. "Hey, let me say a secret though…" he added, his eyes narrowing a bit in determination.

Now or never. Gaara could kill him later.

Lee, finally grabbing a pair of balls, after months of actually learning about the person he fell in love with at first sight, quickly leaned in and pressed his lips against Gaara's. It wasn't some sort of firework display, there wasn't any music, and it wasn't even sexy. It was chaste, and Gaara didn't even react until the last second.

But it was the best fucking kiss in Lee's life. Granted, he'd only kissed one person beforehand, but one digresses.

Best kiss in his life.

Lee pulled away, and pressed his lips against Gaara's now incredibly red ear. He felt the shiver that ran down his friend's spine, and he was REALLY glad he wasn't as awkward as he was when he was a freshman. "You have one too. And I heard a rumor about him… really juicy stuff too. He, like, really digs you. It's really youthful, ya know?" He mumbled, moving back to grin. "I even heard he dreams about you. But he's kinda worried that you'll think he's too much of a tool to want to follow him home."

Gaara swallowed thickly. His stiffened shoulders immediately relaxed, and he looked at his lap nervously. "Whatever." He snapped. He blushed again, his face contorting to a look of annoyance. "If this guy wanted to ask me out, he should've said something."

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! God, you are such a loser!"

The brunet snickered. "I can't help it. But let me make it up to you anyways. Come stay at my house tonight. My dad is away on business… so we get the place to ourselves." Lee offered, leaning in again.

Gaara flinched, waving his arms to get the boy away from him (or at least keep him from grabbing). "FINE!" He shouted dramatically, giving a loud scoff. "Since you made me MISS my subway…"

Lee giggled, pulling Gaara into a hug from behind. He nuzzled his ruby locks, his grin ever present as he breathed the shorter's unique smell of strawberries and mint. "I'll make it up to you…" He mumbled, running his thumb along Gaara's cheek.

The redhead blushed even deeper (if it was possible, Lee was worried whether he'd explode from all the blood rushing to his head), but leaned into the caring touch.

It was sweet.

Until someone reminded them they were still in public.

"Excuse me… I'm sure you two just had a touching moment, but you're disturbing some of the more elderly, and those girls over there just fainted."

* * *

><p>"I top!"<p>

"Forget it. I don't trust you."

"Aw… Fine. But next time you sleep over, I totally top."

"What is this, grade school? You sound like Uzumaki."

"I AM WAAAAY MORE YOUTHFUL!"

"Eh… yeah. That's what I'd call it."

"Hm. I still top though."

"Whatever. Get the top bunk, you child."

Lee grabbed Gaara by his belt, and pulled him into another hug. He sighed with bliss. "You make me so happy." He declared, his cheek resting against Gaara's ear.

Gaara rolled his eyes. "You're being overly dramatic."

"Nonsense! There is no such thing as overly dramatic! There is only the burning flames of YOUTH!"

"Do you take medicine?"

"No- should I?"

"Absolutely not."

Lee stepped out of his shoes and into the living room, with Gaara following suit.

His home was like a normal western style one- its main theme was beige and forest green. The couches faced a large fireplace that sat under a larger flat screen, and between them sat an ornate glass coffee table. Tan pillows littered the floor, an obvious sign that Lee had been there earlier. The carpet was the same tan color. All in all, it was a comforting type of atmosphere. The only thing that stood out a bit was a mint condition samurai sword that hung on the fireplace. It was, no doubt, a family heirloom, by the precision of its care.

"Nice…" Gaara mumbled.

Lee nodded. "Yeah, it's not bad." He answered. He huffed a bit at Gaara admiring the weapon, and moved into the kitchen. "Is there anything I can get you? Drink? Food?" He called, opening and shutting cabinets, searching for packets of ramen he knew he had hidden.

Gaara shook his head. "No, thank you."

The brunet poked his head back into the living room, smirking. "Good. I can't cook!" He cried, jumping through the door and grabbing Gaara by his waist. The redhead gave out a cry of annoyance, but didn't push the boy away like he would have before.

Lee smiled at that. Gaara trusted him enough, finally. "Don't flinch from me. I will never hurt you." He declared, pressing his redhead closer to him. He captured his lips in another kiss, a sweet, loving one. This one was expected, and was answered with passion by the shorter of the two.

Gaara sighed quietly. He'd been so shocked before when Lee kissed him because that had been his first kiss ever- no one had ever wanted to. But now, he knew how wonderful they felt. How hot Lee's body was against his own. He'd barely ever gotten this close to another human before, and he had to say, it felt rather nice. He gripped his friend-now-boyfriend's shirt, melting like butter into the strong, caring arms.

Lee smiled a bit wider as they broke the kiss. "It's still a new experience to me… kissing you…" He mumbled, a bit breathless, before diving back for more. Gaara gladly gave into submission, being that he liked the feeling of safety in Lee's arms.

The elder senior soon had the younger against a wall, and was biting at full, pink lips. Lee's mind was in a fog; all he could think of was a primal need for of the smell, the taste, and the feel of the angel below him.

Gaara blushed dark red. He opened his mouth meekly (only guessing that was what Lee wanted), his eyes shutting tightly in partial fear. Lee, however, felt him stiffen, and didn't immediately shove his tongue down the boy's throat. He sucked his bottom lip, nonverbally telling his love to calm down, that it was alright. He felt him relax, so he- not shoved- coaxed his tongue into the other's mouth. He forced down a smile- Gaara tasted better than he thought.

Meanwhile, Gaara was forcing back the urge to knee Lee in the groin- not out of anger, but out of pure fear. He'd never gotten so close to a human being before, and it frightened him. Yet, he felt calm, which is why he didn't. He felt warm all over as Lee's sucked his lip, and then slipped his tongue his tongue in his mouth in a gentle and loving action. He answered timidly, finding the heat increased more until it was unbearable. He whimpered softly, his need to breathe suddenly reminding him that, well, he had to BREATHE, and pushed the taller away quickly. Taking in a lung-full of an air, he dared open his eyes.

Lee was observing him intensely, his own breath labored. He gave a weak grin, and pressed his face in between the juncture of Gaara's neck."How did you learn how to do that…?" Gaara asked quietly. He was insatiously curious, considering Lee told him himself that he'd kissed only one person before.

The boy blushed, obviously embarrassed. "Well, you know… they kinda show you what to do in movies, and it's just something you do, I guess… I don't know…"

Gaara chuckled. He kissed Lee's cheek softly, his own head resting on a broad shoulder. "I see. What kind of movies do you watch Lee? Should I be concerned?" He teased.

Lee smirked dangerously, his own expression joking. "Oh yeah. I'm into the whole BDSM thing too, you're basically screwed for the rest of your life."

"Literally, or figuratively?"

"Both! Oh, I also have a fetish for threesomes, so my pen pal will be joining us eventually."

"Aw, well, I'll make cookies to welcome him, since YOU apparently can't."

"Depends on the milk used."

"…Wait, huh?"

"Think about it~!"

Gaara did, and then cringed. "You are disgusting." He snapped, shoving the boy away to sit on the couch. "Stop listening to Uzumaki."

Lee snickered. "He is my friend, you know, you can't change that."

Gaara sighed wearily at that. "I know." He stated. "But I refuse to change my look until they accept me." As he said that, Lee took his seat next to Gaara, his mouth set into a sad pout.

"I know. Man, they know I play for the opposite team, but they aren't going to like the fact we're dating now."

"They'll put on their big girl panties and get over it."

Lee snorted. "That might actually be true in Sasuke's case…" he trailed off, his head resting on his palm.

Both paused and thought about it, before bursting into laughter.

* * *

><p>"-So… yeah… we're dating now."<p>

The other boys stared blankly at Lee as he stood next to Gaara (in his nerd-look). Gaara glared darkly at Naruto, who was glaring with the same intensity.

"Are you fucking NUTS?" Kiba shouted, grabbing Lee by his shoulders and shaking him like a rag doll. "LOOK AT HIM! Dude, if you're going to be gay, at least pick someone cute!"

Lee blinked, before his face contorted as he fought a desperate urge to laugh. "Gaara, will you show them now?" He asked, a few snickers leaking out.

Gaara rolled his eyes, pushing up his glasses. "Fine. But they have to promise not to freak out."

Sasuke scoffed. "What, you're uglier than we thought? Hard to believe."

"Stop being a bitch Sasuke!" Lee shouted, shoving Kiba away and glaring. "Give him a fucking chance."

Naruto's mouth dropped open. Nobody had EVER seen Lee shout or snap at anyone- they'd seen him grouch, but not shout and get physical. "I-I think we should do what Soccer Star says."

"Agreed," was the unanimous answer.

Gaara inclined his head as a thank-you, grabbed the water Neji was drinking, and took a few steps back. He quickly poured the water over his head, running his fingers through it wash out the gel he used. He messed up his hair, breathing a soft sigh of relief. He took off his glasses, revealing he'd worn his eyeliner that day.

He smiled cutely. "You were saying?"

Sasuke dropped his own water, his eyes widening to plates- just like everyone else. Except Kiba, who let out a low stream of curses.

Lee smiled smugly. "THIS is what I found when I spied on him that day, since you all asked so much."

Neji snorted. "Of course. Alright, Gaara, care to explain how you just turned from a nerd to being almost a pretty as a girl?"

Gaara did just that. Lee smiled. "I knew this was the only way you guys would accept him. This just proves how shallow you all are."

Naruto looked away. "He's kinda got a point…" He trailed off, looking away guiltily.

Kiba nodded. "Sorry, man. You're cool with us, if you make Lee this happy."

Gaara smiled a bit. "Thank you. Just don't treat me any different."

Sasuke shrugged. "Won't be hard. I'm already jealous of your hair…"

"Sasuke, sometimes, I really wonder if your metro or just plain gay." Neji pointed out.

Naruto laughed at that, and hopped off the table. "We haven't been formally introduced. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He introduced, bowing respectively.

The redhead inclined his head. "Gaara Hyoudai."

"So, Gaara, what are you going to major in when you get into Todai?" Neji asked, taking back his water bottle from him.

"Me? Politics, or Law. I want to be a lawyer for people who can't really afford to have one."

"Cool. Planning on going to America anytime?"

"Maybe. My sister is getting married to a guy whose dad is the dean at Harvard, and when he saw my grades, they started eyeing me intensely."

Lee wrapped his arms around Gaara, his grin as happy as can be. His friends accepted Gaara faster than he'd thought. Perhaps it's because he showed them that they made the mistake of growing shallow with age.

"It's not the only one."

* * *

><p>A week passed. Graduation was weighing on everyone's minds now, and Lee was no exception. Exams had been no issue-after all, they all had formed a "study squad" to cram in all the knowledge they could-, it was whether they were good enough was the problem.<p>

He'd also begun to worry- what would he do when he and Gaara went to separate colleges? He'd already accepted an offer to join Japan's team, but he'd be traveling to Beijing the week after school let out to attend the training camp. And Gaara was, in fact, going to America to study Law.

He'd only known Gaara for a short time. And he hadn't even told him he loved him yet. Oh, he'd tried, but Gaara didn't want to hear it until he completely and totally trusted Lee.

The idea of Gaara still distrusting him was hurtful, but not illogical. Gaara, though easy to trust, was not naturally trusting himself. Though Lee was the closest person he had, he hadn't earned the right of his entire trust, and he understood perfectly.

But he would tell him anyways.

"Gaara…? Yeah, hey. Sorry, I know it's late… but will you come over? I can't really sleep, and my dad said it was okay. I just… want to be with you right now."

Lee blushed at the needy sound in his voice. But he was telling the truth- he missed the boy, even though he saw him earlier that day during the sports festival at their school (which they won, by the way).

He still wasn't sure when it happened. He thought he fell in love when he first saw Gaara- the real one- , but he realized early on that was just his hormones and Gaara's cute butt (that he still thought about when he was supposed to be studying, he realized with a small smirk). He reasoned that it had to have been when he saw the redhead sitting in the subway station. _Yeah_, he thought. _It was that look he gave me… like I was his first real thing in his life. Like I meant something really deep to him. Those eyes… shit… How can any human being possess such beauty?_

There had been silence on the other end for a moment, then a soft chuckle. "Okay. I'll be over really quick."

* * *

><p>"Lee, hey- HEY!"<p>

The brunet had yanked the boy into the house and proceeded to pick him up bridal style, slip his shoes off with a bit more care than needed, and drop him swiftly onto the couch. He followed suit, howling with laughter as the redhead he adored yelped and struggled.

"Hey! Calm down, Lee! He's not throw pillow! Save it for when you're on the field!" Lee's father, Gai, scolded, though laughing himself.

Gaara blushed lightly. "Whatever…" He mumbled. He leaned in a bit, so his mouth was next to Lee's ear. "Your dad is okay with us?" He asked. His own Uncle threw a fit when Gaara told him he was gay, but then again, it was his uncle. It was an obvious reaction.

The taller nodded. "Yeah, he thinks it's a youthful expression of myself. Plus, I promised I would adopt a kid so he could fulfill his dream of having grandchildren."

The other snorted. "Hey, you could get one in Beijing!"

Gai suddenly gave a youthful shout. "THERE! IT'S OFFICIAL! YOU ARE NOT TO COME HOME WITHOUT ADOPTING A CUTE CHINESE CHILD!"

Lee groaned deeply. "Leave me alone, Dad! Please?" He begged, his mouth set into a pout.

His father chortled. "I know, I know. Use protection."

"WHAT THE HELL, DAD?"

"YOUTH! I AM OFF!" In a blink of an eye, he had his jacket and was out the door, leaving Lee burning with embarrassment.

Gaara giggled lightly. "Where is he going?" he asked, relaxing against Lee.

"The gym. He does it every Friday."

The redhead nodded in understanding, and snuggled against his boyfriend. His boyfriend stroked the ruby locks, humming sweetly. The affection was something he loved more than anything in the world, especially since Gaara only showed it when he was absolutely sure they were alone.

Gaara smiled as his eyes closed halfway. He was safe there, in Lee's arms. Shouldn't Lee know that?

"Hey… I have a secret."

Lee looked down, a smile on his face. "Really? Should I be worried?" He teased, laying back as Gaara turned in his lap.

"Maybe… Lee…"

"Hm? What?"

"Are you going to say, 'I love you' before you leave?"

Lee's eyes snapped open. "What?" He asked incredulously, sitting up straight, forcing Gaara to straddle his waist. _How did he know I wanted to tell him that?_

"Do you love me, Lee?"

The brunet felt lightheaded. He nodded, slowly, his chest suddenly tighter. "Y-Yes…" He breathed, laying his forehead against his boyfriend's. "More than anything in the whole world. You have… just, no idea how much brighter and better my life and mind is with you around. You make me think, you make me feel youthful again… I can't stand being away from you. I dream about you, I can't go one moment without wanting to see your smile… I love you so very much, Gaara..." he felt terrified admitting that to him, but, at the same time, so utterly satisfied he did.

But how would Gaara react?

Gaara remained silent, but smiled wider with Lee's declaration. "Okay." He simply said.

This made Lee a bit more than angry. He narrowed his eyes, his jaw clenching tightly. _That's it? 'Okay'? _He wondered. _If that's all he was going to say, what was the point of wasting three months of my life?_

He opened his mouth to say more, but Gaara suddenly shoved him back down so that he was straddling him again. Lee's cheeks lit up red at the sight of the smaller boy looming above him, his smile a little more sinister than he liked.

Gaara kissed Lee's forehead. "Don't tell me though. Show me. Words are really cheap these days… action is better. I guess… the more youthful path?" He told him, using Lee's own catchphrase.

It took Lee a moment to realize exactly what Gaara was asking, and he grinned wider than the Cheshire cat. "You aren't afraid? It'll hurt…" He warned, his eyes already eyeing the pink lips of his love.

The redhead huffed. "I'm no bitch, I can take it." He argued, attempting to look annoyed and only partially failing. Lee chuckled softly, rubbing the smaller's hips and tugging at his belt loops.

Gaara blushed darker, reaching to unbutton his black dress shirt, still not meeting Lee's eyes for fear he would see how afraid he actually was. After all, this would be his first time feeling any kind of pleasure caused by another person- he wasn't a freak; he knew what it felt like to feel sexual pleasure. But he imagined that, since it was someone he cared very deeply about, it would be entirely different.

The brunette blushed a deeper shade than Gaara's hair at the sight of his boyfriend stripping for him. _How did I get so lucky? His skin has to be like touching silk…_

Deciding to test his theory, Lee sat up, once again putting Gaara back into his lap, and ran his fingers down his back, sighing softly at the smooth texture. Gaara shuddered in response, and laid his head against Lee's chest. "Mmm… That feels really nice…" He purred, fighting back the urge to just fall asleep. Lee's touch was just so soothing to him.

"Really? What if I move to the front?" Lee asked slyly, moving his hands to Gaara's chest, tracing his ribs with his thumbs. "You are so skinny… you need to eat more." He added, laying Gaara back and kissed under his navel.

In response, Gaara turned bright red, trembling with fear and excitement. He shivered out a moan as Lee unzipped his jeans and pressed his lips against his stomach, his eyes closed happily. He tugged them off his legs, his grin growing wider at his boyfriend's utmost beauty. Long, pale legs, supple thighs (like he fantasized, mind you)… _And hopefully what's been fueling my fantasies for the past few months._

Lee crawled off the couch, yanked off his tee-shirt and jeans, and picked Gaara up bridal-style. "C'mon… We should go up to my room before my dad gets back and asks why I'm screwing my boyfriend on his new couch."

Gaara gave out a shout of annoyance. "What makes you think I'm going to be bottom?" He cried, narrowing his cyan eyes at Lee.

The taller smirked. "No offense, Gaara, but not only am I holding you like a damsel in distress, but I can pin you in a heartbeat." He declared proudly, opening his door with his foot and sliding it closed once they were in it.

The shorter blushed lightly. "Shut up…" He mumbled. He had no choice but to admit defeat- he couldn't help it. He was the more… "girly" boy. He didn't really mind (he wouldn't know what to do as a seme anyway) but the fact Lee knew it immediately was somewhat annoying.

Lee laid on the futon next to Gaara, crawling on top of him and kissing his cheek. "You sure you want to do this…?" He asked quietly once more, rubbing the spot under Gaara's ear. He smirked a bit. "Once I get you, I'm not letting you go… I love you so deeply… it would break my heart to see you away from me."

Gaara shuddered at his boyfriend's words. Lee's breath was hot and sweet against his skin, and his voice was a bit husky from whispering. He chuckled.

"Just do me already."

In a moment, Lee bit the Gaara's earlobe roughly (which Gaara decided that he liked very, very much), and pinned him down by his arms. "That's what I've wanted to hear." He purred hotly, kissing his way down his jaw line to his lips. They met in a passionate tangle that left Gaara breathless and a little warm inside his boxers.

Gaara whimpered as his lover slipped off the last article of clothing on him, and impatiently gripped at Lee's when his hands are free, trying to get him to do the same. At this, Lee chuckled, but didn't remove his boxers. Instead, he licked his lips at the tantalizing treat below him, and licked the spot under his navel.

"L-Lee!" Gaara cried in surprise, shutting his eyes tightly. He fisted Lee's hair gently, his mouth hanging open and his face redder than his hair.

Lee smirked a bit. _I wonder…_

He licked the redhead's tip, marveling at the sharp cry he received from it. It suddenly dawned on him… _Gaara is a screamer_, he realized. _Oh, this'll be good._

Without any warning, he swallowed Gaara whole, sucking roughly and pinning the smaller's hips down so he didn't choke him.

Gaara shouted in pleasure, his back arching in bliss and his eyes shutting tightly. "L-Lee! Oh G-God… Stop… that's so dirty-AH!"

Lee smirked around his cock, ignoring him as he licked the head like a lollipop. He spread his legs farther, gripping his thighs with a gentle but tight grip.

Gaara fisted the blankets of Lee's futon like they were a lifeline, his eyes rolling back in his head at the attention his erection was receiving. "L-Lee… Ah… uhn…" He moaned louder as Lee deep-throated him, the small humming sounds his lover made sending shocks down his spine.

The brunet let out another small hum of amusement as Gaara arched his back, letting out a particularly loud cry. _Woops. Can't send him over the edge yet… _He released the redhead's cock with a soft pop. "Don't cum yet, Gaara." He told the smaller, climbing back up and rubbing his still-clothed erection against Gaara's bare one.

Gaara blushed darker, a low groan falling past both their lips. "That's a bit difficult when you do that kind of stuff…" He retorted, incredibly annoyed that Lee stopped. Please… hurry up." He begged, looking up at obsidian eyes through his ruby locks.

Once again, Lee was dumbfounded at the intense beauty of his lover. His eyes were clouded and hazy with lust, his hair splayed across the pillow like a ruby halo, his kiss-bruised lips parted to allow shallow breaths to leak by, his cheeks and neck tinted an arousing shade of red.

Intensely fuck-able, Lee decided with a chaste kiss to Gaara's lips. He let out a soft groan as Gaara began to grind upward into his hips, rubbing their erections together. "Go on, then." Gaara ordered, smirking a bit himself. "You seemed so full of it before. If you know what you're doing, prove it. Or I'm topping."

With that threat, the youthful brunet ground his erection back against the redhead's, his eyes darkening a bit with desire. "Don't even think about it. I've had dreams of fucking you into the floor since I first met you, and I'm not about to let my dream get ruined." He purred, spreading Gaara's legs again without the gentle finesse' before. Ignoring the discomfort in his boxers, he slipped three fingers inside his mouth, forcing back to urge to laugh when the redhead's eyes widened and audibly swallowed, his cyan orbs watching with aroused fascination.

The brunet snorted. "What, you want to do it?" He asked, pressing his fingers against plump, red lips. The owner licked the digits seductively, pulling them into his mouth and sucking slowly, his eyelids falling halfway closed.

Lee shuddered, his breath catching in his throat. He was definitely not expecting that. "Gaara… oh… wow…" he whispered in awe, the tight heat around his fingers allowing his imagination to run wild.

He finally pulled his digits away, chuckling as Gaara opened his mouth only a tiny bit so that he had to drag his fingers along his tongue. Gaara licked his lips a bit, causing Lee to pay more attention to the tightening inside his boxers. "You ready? It'll hurt a little at first, but if I don't it'll hurt A LOT worse later on." He warned, trailing his fingers down a smooth, pale chest.

The redhead smiled a bit. "It's okay. I trust you." He mumbled, reaching for the brunet's other hand beside his hip.

That, quite possibly, had a deeper effect on Lee than Gaara wanting to have sex. He knew how hard it was for Gaara to trust people, and for him to say it so sincerely…

Lee blinked back tears. "I'm happy…" He kissed Gaara's tattoo affectionately, diverting his lover from the stinging sensation of his fingers pushing inside him. Nonetheless , Gaara cringed underneath him, squeezing his hand so tightly he was worried he'd break it. Lee cooed words of comfort into his ear, sucking his earlobe and the area behind his ear in an attempt to derive him from the pain of stretching. That helped a bit, if the redhead's soft gasp and shiver were any indication.

Suddenly, he felt Gaara pull at his boxers. "They must be killing you…" He mumbled huskily, his voice giving away how cloudy-minded he was. Lee chuckled, and with one hand helped Gaara pull his boxers down, sighing in relief as he was freed from the uncomfortable fabric.

He blushed darkly once he caught Gaara staring at his erection standing proudly. Gaara swallowed thickly. "L-Lee… Is this why you're so sure of yourself when it comes to stuff like this?" He mumbled with a small blush, unable to tear his eyes away from the brunet's impressive length.

Lee chuckled and turned redder. "Maybe. Happy I'm the seme now?" he joked. At that, he added another finger, grimacing at the pained hiss he received in response. "This is the last one, I swear…" He promised.

He pumped slowly, visions of what would come next swirling around his mind. Then, for some odd reason, Lee noticed then that Gaara's eyeliner was smudging, and it gave his eyelids a grey tint. _Unless it's eye shadow, then I'm REALLY glad I'm the seme. If I lost my virginity getting rutted into by a dude that wears eye shadow, I'd never hear the end of it…_ he thought with a small snort.

After a moment, he starting moving his fingers a bit more, pleased to find that Gaara was now panting heavily and whimpering, bucking his hips into Lee's fingers at the same time.

At the sound of another loud shout, Lee's ears twitched a bit. For testing, he rubbed against the spot he'd just brushed, blushing lightly when his lover yelped and bucked harder against his hand. He swallowed the urge to cheer- he'd stroked against Gaara's prostate.

"Oh… Lee… please… fuck…" the redhead purred, his lower half arching into an arch. "Fuck…"

The brunet swallowed thickly, abusing the spot by shoving and pressing against it roughly, his lips returning to Gaara's collarbone, leaving butterfly kisses all around the area. He drank his redhead's moans and whimpers, and he guessed he wouldn't hear a scream until he actually started. "I'm going to do it now…" He mumbled into his ear, nuzzling his nose into ruby locks and breathing the rich scent that was purely Gaara. "After this, you're mine. Forever…"

The smaller's expression sobered and saddened at that. "Nothing is forever…" He mumbled, his hands finding purchase gripping the larger's sides, silently marveling at the muscle on them. "You can't possibly love me forever…"

When Lee's eyes met his own, they were completely and utterly serious- more serious than Gaara had ever seen Lee. He withdrew his fingers from the teen, causing him to jump and stiffen a bit. "That's a lie. I will never EVER, stop loving you. I want to spend the rest of my fucking life with you. Whether you want me to be there or not. I'll be a friend, a shoulder to lean on, a lover… but I'll be there." He declared before kissing Gaara's love tattoo once more.

Gaara turned his face away, trying incredibly hard not to cry- but no. A tear leaked out. Lee saw it, and licked it up sweetly, turning Gaara's face even redder. "Sorry…" Gaara mumbled, burying his face into Lee's messy locks.

"Don't be. I know tears of happiness when I see it."

With that, Lee carefully lifted Gaara's legs and wrapped them around his waist, pausing to shiver and the feeling of his erection poking Gaara's entrance. Gaara shut his eyes, his mouth parting to let out a soft sigh. "Please, Lee… just do it…"

Lee smirked. "I dunno… I kinda like it when you say please like that. Maybe if you were a bit more persuasive…" he teased, reaching down to rub Gaara's cock slowly. He laughed a bit as Gaara visibly stiffened, his eyes snapping open in surprise.

"Damnit, you asshole…" Gaara managed to pant out between whimpering. "Lee, please! I want you in me now! I want it!" he shouted, burning with embarrassment.

Lee snickered. "With a face that cute, who am I to deny? I wouldn't be a gentleman to leave you hanging…" He purred huskily, his tongue darting out to lick his lips.

With that, the brunet began to enter him. Gaara and Lee both hissed lowly once Lee inched his way inside, both pairs of eyes shutting for a moment. Lee swallowed thickly at the tight, velvety heat enveloping him slowly, his mouth falling open to let a low groan. "Oh, damn…" He moaned, his hand continuing to rub Gaara's cock in an attempt to distract him.

Gaara gasped loudly, writhing against the elder in pain. "It hurts…" He whined, his mind in a haze of pain and pleasure.

"I know… Relax a bit more." Was his answer, along with a particular pleasurable tug followed by attention to the area behind his ear. Gaara, as usual, shuddered and whimpered at the treatment- being a redhead, his ears were sensitive, he supposed. He shut his eyes tightly, moaning in the peculiar mixture, his body relaxing as his lover told him to do. Shockingly, it helped.

Lee continued a slow, calm pace despite every fiber of his being screaming at him to just fuck him senseless. _I've got to be gentle… no matter how amazing he feels…_

Suddenly, his uke let out a sharp cry, and his hands clenched his sides again.

"Ahnn…"

The elder senior smiled. "Does it feel good now?" He asked, picking up speed and stroking Gaara a bit faster.

The redhead moaned louder in response, his body arching and bucking into Lee's.

_I'll take that as a yes…_

He sped up a bit more, his eyes struggling to stay open as the heat around his cock tightened. "Oh, God… Gaara…"

Gaara moved with him, his forehead laying against his lover's shoulder as he yelled at the mind-numbing pleasure. "F-Faster… please… oh God…" He groaned, tightening his legs around Lee's waist, gasping silently as Lee was shoved deeper.

Lee groaned deeply, his eyes fluttering. "Easy, love… You're going to make me cum way too early, if you keep doing that kind of stuff…" He breathed shakily, going a bit slower than before.

Apparently this didn't fly well with Gaara. He grabbed the hairs on the back of Lee's head, yanking his head around until their noses were touching. Lee had to admit, it was kind of hot. "If you slow down now, I swear to all that is holy I'll top you next time."

The taller huffed, not buying the threat one bit. "So there'll be a next time? If you want me to go fast, I will. But you won't like it…" He mumbled teasingly, his breath fanning across his lover's lips.

"Just do it!"

"Allllriiiight… but I warned you."

In hindsight, he probably should have listened to Lee. After all, the youthful teen was on the track team. And he could move VERY fast.

Gaara gasped in utter shock as he was forced against the futon, his hands pinned above his head by a pair of strong arms. All at once, Lee began to pound into him with speed that was close to inhuman, pressing his tan chest close to Gaara's pale one, his mouth latching onto a small hickey that had begun to form on Gaara's neck.

"FUCK! LEE! Aaah!" He screamed, his vision nothing but little white spots as his prostate was abused continuously. He blushed darkly as Lee only became rougher, and fought the urge to roll his eyes as he felt the taller smirk against his throat.

"Neh, you like it when I'm all rough like this, Gaara? You like being treated roughly?" Lee purred seductively into his ear, one hand holding Gaara's own in place while his other hand returned to his erection and rubbing languidly, in an almost relaxed manner.

"Lee… L-Lee…" The redhead gasped out, his toes curling. He felt a familiar coil in his lower stomach, and he bit his bottom lip while letting out a weak keening sound.

Lee chuckled against his lover's bruised throat, groaning lowly as he felt his end nearing. "Gaara, sorry… but I can't take it anymore… Please…" he buried himself as deep as he could inside his love, moaning deeply.

The last strike and gentle tug on his erection was the final straw for the redhead. With a guttural scream, he came in-between their chests, his fingers maneuvering to wrap around Lee's, which the boy allowed.

At the feeling of Gaara's muscles clenching around him, Lee came inside him with a low groan of pure satisfaction, filling the younger to the brim. His face heated up as Gaara hissed with at the hot liquid stinging his raw insides. He felt light as air, and so connected with the one he loved so much. But still…

"Shit, sorry, Gaara…" He apologized, his face contorting into a look of shame. "I didn't bother to ask… Sorry-!"

Gaara silenced him with a searing kiss. "You are ruining the afterglow." He stated simply, sounding a little more than purely exhausted.

Lee raised an eyebrow before bursting out into weak laughter. He pulled out of his lover, flinching at the louder hiss he made, and curled up next to him. "Sorry."

"You better be… I won't be able to walk for a week…"

The brunet wrapped his arms around the redhead, his prideful and smug grin as wide as his muscles would allow. "I love you…" He mumbled blissfully into Gaara's hair before kissing his cheek sweetly. "That was so amazing…"

Gaara smiled a bit as well- not as large as Lee, but enough so that he knew he was smiling- and pressed his forehead against the other. "I love you too, Lee."

"…Soooo… Does that mean I don't have to bottom?"

**_SMACK!_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gaara, why are you limping?" Naruto asked curiously, his face scrunched with suspicion while he examined the redhead, while said redhead tried to maintain a straight face. He was succeeding, whereas Lee was covering his mouth and trying not to howl with laughter.<p>

_Because I am the greatest… that's all._

"…Sports accident." Gaara answered, his head turning to the side and his foot connecting with Lee's shin.

"Ow!"

Naruto gave out a coo of understanding, and went back to reading his manga with large-tittied police girls. Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering how the blonde could be so completely dense, and gave a knowing wink in Lee's direction, pointing to the bandage over Gaara's neck discreetly. Lee turned a dark red, but smirked nonetheless.

Thankfully Kiba wasn't there, or else Naruto wouldn't be able to keep his innocent evaluation. He was making out with some girl they didn't know, no doubt.

"So, guys, this is it. Tomorrow we graduate." Shikamaru stated a bit sadly, biting into a chocolate bar he'd stolen from his cousin Chouji.

Sasuke scoffed. "What do you mean, 'We'? We aren't all geniuses!" He cried, pointing accusingly.

The lazy senior smirked smugly. "I know, I like rubbing your fag face into it."

At that, Sasuke turned dark red. "Sh-Shut up!"

All heads turned to the Uchiha- even Gaara. In the short time he's known the boy, he knew that the one word the Uchiha hated being called was a fag. And now he turned red because of it?

"…"

"Who was it?" Neji asked, his eyebrow raised cockily.

"Wh-What do you-?"

"WHO WAS IT?" Naruto shouted, suddenly very interested in the conversation.

Sasuke turned an even darker red, his hand reaching up to play with one of his bangs. "U-Uh… well… this guy named Kyuubi asked me out a couple days ago…"

Lee raised a thick brow. He'd heard that name before, at one point. "Wait, isn't that-?"

"YOU FUCKED MY OLDER BROTHER?" Naruto screamed, his eyes wide in a comical manner. He tackled Sasuke to the ground, screaming about how he, "could have done better", " Kyuubi was twice his age" and, Gaara's favorite, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT TO ME!"

"I think Kyuubi isn't the only person with a fetish for Uchihas…" Lee mumbled lowly into Gaara's ear, Gaara nodding slowly and snickering a bit.

Sasuke quickly knocked Naruto on his ass, but not before Neji and Shikamaru could make up about a MILLION different jokes.

"So, does he really have, 'nine tails'?"

"Is he red everywhere, or was your vision limited to the headboard?"

"I bet all he saw was the back of his neck. He should get a tattoo there saying, 'Toll parking'."

"I actually heard that buttsex is like spinach- if you're forced to have it as a child, you won't enjoy it as an adult."

"OKAY, OKAY! WE GET IT!" Lee shouted, not wanting to hear the more disgusting ones that they, no doubt, were about to say.

Gaara snorted. "You people are disgusting and immature." He stated simply, rolling his eyes.

Sasuke chuckled. "Get over it. You're going to be seeing us for a long time- NARUTO, SON OF A BITCH, GIVE ME BACK MY SHOE! That costs more than your life!"

Lee, to emphasize what Sasuke said, wrapped his arms around Gaara. "Absolutely…" He purred, kissing the redhead's cheek softly. "Come with me, I want to give you something…"

Gaara blushed lightly, but nodded. The couple waved goodbye to the group (who were now attempting to break Naruto and Sasuke apart before it turned into hard-core porn), and Lee led Gaara to the boy's restroom.

But not before they heard a distinctive shout, of course.

"HEY! WAIT A SECOND! GAARA DOESN'T PLAY SPORTS!"

* * *

><p>After checking to see if there were any boy's in there- smiling excitedly when he realized there weren't- he quickly led Gaara to the corner and kissed him passionately.<p>

The redhead, though a little stunned, kissed back nonetheless. "Mmm…" He whimpered, blushing deep red as Lee grabbed his rear. "Lee! Not here!"

"Heh! Sorry! Couldn't help it…" The brunet joked. His face turned a bit more serious, and his removed his hand from Gaara's ass. "I want to give you something really special…" Lee whispered, reaching into his pocket for something while Gaara gave out a small hum of curiosity.

After a moment, he pulled out a small, silver ring, his ebony eyes alighting with adoration for the redhead. "I love you… and I read that if you give a promise ring to someone,that means you promise to be with them for the rest of your life. And… since we can't techniqually be married…"

Gaara's eyes softened a bit, and he grinned. "I thought we didn't need things like this to say we'd be together…" He breathed, reaching for the ring nonetheless.

Lee's face lit up with panic. "No-No! I-I-I know that! Th-This is just, uh… for assurance. That nobody will try and take you away." He explained, cupping Gaara's face with his hands.

Gaara simply giggled.

_I still love his laugh… _The taller thought with a small sigh.

"Promise me something, though, Gaara."

"Hm…?"

"…For now on… don't hide how beautiful you are. I want them to see what I see. The beautiful, sweet, absolutely perfect angel that God has given me the chance to know."

"Hm… You just want to stare at my ass more."

"No! I'm being serious!"

Gaara laughed again. He kissed Lee's cheek, his head resting on a broad shoulder. He let out a deep sigh, the silver ring on his finger giving him the feeling of fulfillment. "Okay. I promise."

Lee kissed the top of his head. _He'll never have to hide his beautiful personality anymore… He'll be by my side, always. _His eyes softened a bit in sadness at a sudden thought. "Oh… I forgot." He pulled away, and pressed his forehead against the smaller's. "I won't see you for long time…I'll miss you…"

Both boys were silent at this realization. An air of longing had already fallen over them, like a heavy blanket. Pale hands entwined with tan ones, and a quick kiss was exchanged.

"…I love you so much, Lee…"

_…I'm crying…_

"I love you too…so much…"

_Damnit, I think I'm crying…_

* * *

><p>To Lee, a year felt like an eternity. It didn't matter if he was on the team to compete in the Summer Olympics, it didn't matter that he was the best person on the team. None of it mattered without a head of red hair, beautiful cyan eyes, and a laugh that haunted his dreams, all paired with a name he would never get tired of saying.<p>

_Gaara…_

He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Neh, Lee, London looks so cool!" one of his teammates cried, smiling with joy as they waited in the hotel's lobby. "They've got all this cool stuff… Check out this giant clock! Aw, man, we gotta check this out!"

"Hey! We're here for the gold, don't even think about it!"

"Eh… Sorry coach."

Lee could only nod somberly in agreement, flipping through pictures of Gaara he'd taken before he had to leave. There was one in particular that he loved; it was taken the night before Lee left, when they rode a ferry just to ride one. He had looked so perfect, sleeping in Lee's arms, his long eyelashes brushing his cheeks and his body curled into Lee's so cutely, like he completely and totally trusted him. He did trust him completely, he realized with another tear falling down his cheek. Despite this, he couldn't help but smile at the photo.

"Oh… yeah… that your boyfriend?" He heard a voice ask. It had been another team member, a more senior type athlete.

He jumped, blushing darkly. "Yeah… what about it?" he asked hoarsely, a bit embarrassed that his sexual orientation was so obvious.

"He must be really important, if he makes you so somber."

"You have no idea. There was one time when I hated him- why, I can't even remember-, but now… I can barely move on in a life without him. Sure, calling and texting is okay… but it doesn't compare to actually seeing him in person."

"Wow. He's that great of a guy?"

"Absolutely. I love him with all my heart."

The senior member only grinned. There was something about it that made Lee smile back, if only a little. The senior's eyes darted up, and nodded in the checking-in counter.

"Then could you tell him that he's distracting a couple maids from doing their job?"

Lee followed his gaze, and immediately couldn't believe what he was seeing. He broke out into a huge grin as a pair of cyan eyes met his own.

_That little bastard… 'Summer Break' my ass…_

* * *

><p>So, in the end, both Lee and Gaara learned a very valubale lesson.<p>

Never judge a book by it's cover. For all you know, it could lead to the best experience of your life.

* * *

><p>AWWWW! Cute ending! XD<p>

Review!


End file.
